Memory devices often reside in computers and electronic products, such as digital televisions, digital cameras, and cellular phones, and are used to store data and other information. A memory device usually stores information in the form of electrical charge in memory cells of the device.
A conventional memory device often has one or more voltage generators to generate different internal voltages based on a supply voltage supplied to the memory device for various memory operations, such as refresh operations used in dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices. Some memory devices may keep the voltage generators active even when the internal voltages are unneeded for a particular mode of operation. In some of these memory devices, keeping the voltage generators active in this manner may waste power. Therefore, there is need to improve power management in memory devices.